Pups And The Crisis Of Sick Medics
'''Pups And The Crisis Of Sick Medics '''is a collaboration with TannerTheGreatDane, Attack Pac, TheArcticDove, and Px2fan12. Transcript It all started with a cough. When Tanner woke up, he didn't feel good. He coughed and went outside. "Maybe I need some fresh air" He thought. But soon he went to the edge of the bay. And threw up. "Wh-what's wrong with me?" He asked himself before throwing up again. When he turned around, He saw Rocky coming over. "Tanner, are you alright?" He asked, noticing that he looked pale. "I don't think so." He replied, followed by multiple coughs. "You too?" He asked. Tanner was confused. "What do you mean?" He asked in confusion. "Marshall's not feeling well either." Rocky replied. "What happened to him?" asked Tanner. "He's got a fever, and coughing a bit." answered Rocky. "Ohhh." murmured Tanner, before coughing again. "Oooh, you don't sound too good. Let's get you back home so Aid can take care of you." said Rocky. "Good idea." said Tanner, and they both headed back to the lookout. When they got there, they were looking for Aid. "Aiiiiid, where are you?" called Rocky. Suddenly, they heard a sneeze, and then ta voice call put to them. "I-I'm in my puphouse." the voice answered, before sneezing again. Rocky and Tanner looked at each other.and headed to where the voice came from. When they got there, they gasped when they saw Aid with tissues sitting right next to him. "Oh no! Aid!" Rocky exclaimed. "H-Hey guys." Aid said, before sneezing again, and blowing his nose on some tissue. "Are you okay Aid?" Tanner asked. "N-Not really. I've got a cold." Aid said, and he sneezed once more. "Bless you." said Rocky. "Thanks." Aid said, and he rubbed his aching nose with tissue. "That's sad, because I'm feeling..." Tanner was going to say, before he felt the urge to throw up again. "Be right back!". And he dashed off. "Wh-what's wrong with Tanner?" Aid asked in confusion, followed by a sneeze. "Tanner's not feeling well and Marshall isn't either. And now you're not feeling well either." Rocky explained. Aid could only sneeze as a response. Then, Zuma walked up. "Hey, dudes. How is..." Zuma paused when he saw Aid. "Aid, are you alright?" He asked. "AAACHOO!!!" Aid sneezed. "Whoa!" exclaimed Zuma as he backed up from Aid's sneeze. Aid then coughed again, and moaned. "Are you you okay dude?" he asked. "I-I'm not feeeeeeeling.... aaaAAACHOOO!!!" Aid sneezed. "Aid is sick, along with Marshall and Tanner." Rocky explained. "Whoa! But if they are sick, what do we do?" Zuma asked. "Well, we need a medic to help them." Rocky replied. Zuma frowned. "But where can we get one?" he asked. Rocky shrugged. "Not sure. It's not like we have anyone else." He replied. Then, something popped into Zuma's head. "Wait, I know who can help!" He exclaimed and ran into the Lookout before Rocky could say anything. Aid rubbed his nose, and sneezed once more. "AAAACHOO!!! Ohhhhh." he moaned. Rocky smiled lightly at him. "Tissue?" he offered while holding one up. "Th-thanks." Aid replied and took the tissue. Meanwhile, Zuma got up to the control room and found a new icon with a bamdage on it through the searching feature of the big screen. He pressed it and a female Labrador similar to Zuma, but with differences appeared on the screen while she was eating breakfast with her back turned. "Guess who's calling!!" Zuma exclaimed. The other Lab gasped with shock, then turned around and when she saw Zuma, she smiled brightly. "Zuma?!" she asked. "Yep! It's me! How are you doing Margreth?" Zuma asked. "I'm doing great Zuma! It's great to see you again little bro!" Margreth replied. "Same here! But there is a reason I called." Zuma replied. Margreth sensed the worry in her brother's eyes. "What's the matter, Zuma?" She asked. "We have a big medical struggle. Aid, Marshall and Tanner are our three medic pups and they all got sick." Zuma explained. "Oh dear. All the medics?" Margreth asked. "All the medics." Zuma replied. "They need help." he added. "Don't worry Zuma, I'll help them!" Margreth said. "You will?" said Zuma. "Of course I will! I'm coming over as soon as I can. And I get to meet that Tanner. Just make sure not to tell the others." Margreth exclaimed. "I'll be sure of that. See you soon, sis." Zuma replied as he then hung up. "Medic on the job!" Margreth shouted, and she got in her ambulance made her way to the Lookout. Back at the Lookout, Aid, Marshall, and Tanner were inside feeling miserable. "Being sick is no fun." Marshall exclaimed, followed by a sneeze. "AAACHOOO!!! You said it, Marshall. This is so not how I planned the day." Tanner replied. "M-me neither." Aid replied before coughing a bit. Then, the three hear an ambulance siren completely unfamiliar to Tanner. "Who's that?" he asked. Marshall and Aid looked at each other with smiles. "It's our ticket to healing." they said. Then Margreth parked her ambulance and headed inside. "Hey guys!" she said. "Hi, Margreth." Marshall greeted, before coughing. "Ah... ahh....AAAAACHOO!! H-hi,Margreth." Aid greeted. "Margreth? You're a medic to?" Tanner asked, earning a nod from the Labrador. "Can you help us?" He asked before coughing. "Sure I can! That's why Zuma called me. But I may need help from Katie too." Margreth said. "Yeah, she... AACHOO! Excuse me. She can help us a lot." Aid said. "Alright, I'll call her." Margreth replied, but Tanner spoke before she activated her pup-tag. "Zuma called you?" He asked, coughing a bit. "You look similar to him." "That's because I'm his older sister!" Margreth said happily. Tanner was surprised. He never knew Zuma was related to anyone. "Y-You are Zuma's... sister?"m he asked. "That's right! And I'm happy to be his sister!" Margreth said. "W-wow. Zuma has a sister. What's next, someone's mother will come?" He spoke. As if on cue, a voice calls out, "Oh, Marshall!! Your visitor is here!" In a sing-song tone. Marshall recognized the voice and looked over to see another Dalmatian smiling at him. "M-Mommy?" he said. "Yes, it's me Marshall." the other Dalmatian replied. "Me and my big mouth." Tanner replied. "Who are you?" He asked. "I'm Ember, Marshall's mother." As soon as Ember said that, she looked at Marshall only to stare at him as the fire pup was in a coughing fit while occasionally sneezing. "Oh Marshall, are you okay?" she asked. "I-I'm fine mom. AAACHOO!!" Marshall sneezed, clearly showing that he was not fine. "Well, you don't look fine." Ember said. Margreth then got her attention. "Because he's not. Marshall, Aid and Tanner here all got sick." She explained. "Oh my. Are they all okay?" Ember asked. "Their sicknesses aren't too serious, but they're out of commission for a while." said Margreth. "Ohh, gosh. And I assume Zuma called you." Ember guessed. "Yeah, that's right." Margreth replied. Meanwhile, Rocky was walking to Katie's to tell her about the situation at the Lookout when he saw a Golden retriever walked up and was about to enter Katie's. "Hey there Roughy!" He exclaimed. "Hey Rocky!" said Roughy. Katie was a bit confused. "Wait, who is this?" she asked. "This is Roughy, Aid's older brother!" said Rocky. Katie was shocked. "Whoa, I didn't know Aid had a brother!" She exclaimed. "Yeah, he does. And now, we need you, Katie." Rocky said. "What's wrong, Rocky?" Katie asked. "Aid, Marshall and Tanner all got sick." Rocky explained, making Roughy and Katie gasp. "My little bro and his friends are sick?" Roughy asked in worry. "Yeah. They sound horrible." said Rocky. "Okay, I'll come and help them." Katie said. "Good, Margreth is already there." Rocky said. "Alright." said Katie, and she hung up. Roughy was nervous about his little brother. "I hope Aid will be alright. And Marshall and Tanner." he said. Eventually, they all reached the Lookout, where Roughy saw Aid sneezing and coughing. "Hey, Aid." Roughy said as he walked over with a smile. Aid looked over and smiled while wagging his tail a little. "Roughy!" he said happily, before coughing again. Roughy walked up to Aid. "I heard what happened to you, bro. Are you alright?" He asked. "Y-yeah, just sick." Aid said. "But you might w-wanna back away a bit. Don't w-wanna get you sick as well." He spoke before feeling another sneeze coming up. Roughy was alreted by Aid's incoming sneeze noise, and he backed up just before Aid released it. "YAAACHOOO!!!! Ohhh, excuse me..." Aid said. "Bless you." said Roughy. "Thank." Aid replied, and he grabbed some tissue and wiped his nose. "Poor Aid." Roughy said, worried about Aid. Margreth was doing her best to help Aid, Marshall and Tanner as she brought a bowl of soup for each of them. "Here you go, pups." She said. "T-thanks, Margreth. " Marshall replied with a light smile before sneezing. Thakfully, his sneeze didn't blow the soup away. Margreth backed up a bit and looked over at Roughy. " You seem worried." She said. "I'm just thinking about my little bro." he said to her. "Ohhh..." went Margeth. "Well hey, he'll get back to good health again." she said reassuringly. "I trust that you will, he just sounds so terrible." Roughy stated. "I know. One way or another, I'm glad Zuma called me when he did." Margreth said. "A few days off-duty should be plenty of time to recover, as long as they listen to what I tell them." Roughy smiled. "Good to know. " He said. "Oh, and in case you're wondering, I made soup, not Ryder." Margreth said. This surprised Roughy as he never knew about Margreth's cooking specialty